


Those Left Behind

by Grundy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family life - or should that be family death?, Gen, brothers can be so annoying, what do you mean one of the peredhil can yank people out of Mandos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: After Tindomiel's sudden decision to take Carnistir with her, his brothers have a lot to talk about.





	Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet, really, but it isn't going to fit into the main part of _Breaking Into Mandos_ , as that's all about Tindomiel's decision to take some of her dead relatives out of Mandos and what happened after. (At least one of Carnistir's brothers' reactions may be relevant when Tindomiel visits Mandos again.)

Tyelkormo was the first to recover after their two unexpected visitors.

“So, dear brother,” he said thoughtfully. “Your peredhel’s children call you grandfather?”

Makalaurë’s look was not particularly kind.

“I have said so before, little brother,” he replied frostily. “And you will behave in any dealings you have with them.”

“I fail to see why we must behave when she does not,” Curufinwë said sourly. “I still wish to know what a _recording_ is.”

“She is a child,” Maitimo pointed out, well used to quelling his younger brothers. “Barely past her majority. You, on the other hand, were a ner grown hundreds of years before her father’s parents were begotten. Allegedly, at least.”

His tone made it plain that he had his doubts on that point.

“That child ordered me not to speak,” Curufinwë shot back. “What grudge can she possibly bear us – and why is _he_ exempt?”

He gave his second oldest brother a furious glare, as if it were somehow his fault.

“She is the youngest of the line of Luthien,” Makalaurë said in exasperation. “I should think that reason enough for her to dislike the pair of you. Be thankful it was Tindomiel and not her brothers or older sister – they have stronger feelings on the matter.”

“You were at Menegroth too, were you not, dear brother?” Tyelkormo asked silkily, laying a comforting – or possibly restraining –  arm around his younger brother’s shoulders. “I cannot say I was paying _close_ attention, but I assume you did more than strum forlornly on your harp that day. Perhaps the peredhil need their memories refreshed on who was at which kinslayings? After all, you two managed a third – which is one more than we did. Did you not chase her grandmother off a cliff? Or does that get overlooked since you kept her children?”

“Yes, Tyelko, it’s a great injustice that Elrond’s children might not feel the same about you as they do about the ones who raised their father,” Maitimo snorted. “And by all means, antagonize a child who thinks nothing of walking into Mandos to have arguments with Lord Namo over which fëar she will take with her from the Halls. I’m sure that will go well for you. And then Curvo will definitely get the solution to the problem that’s making him so cranky.”

 “I wasn’t trying to antagonize her,” Tyelko muttered.

“It was a simple question!” Curufinwë snapped in exaseperation.

“Which she didn’t want to answer, because you were _both_ acting as though you were twelve,” Makalaurë replied. “Except you’re the one who’s supposed to be an actual grownup.”

“Besides,” Umbarto said quietly, “did you not pay attention to Kano’s last visitor? This one was not the Elerondiel you should worry about.”

“Her older sister is the Dagnis,” Ambarussa added. “The little granddaughter of Artanis who slays uruloki, valaraukar, and orkor alike, and plans in all seriousness to destroy Morgoth. She is rather more warlike than her foremother Luthien. What would _she_ do to the foolish elf who threatened her younger sister, I wonder?”

“I doubt it would involve singing,” Umbarto muttered.

Tyelkormo’s mouth, which he had opened for what might have been a smart remark or might just as easily have been a reasonable question, shut with an audible snap.

“Indeed,” Makalaurë said drily. “Knowing Anariel, it would far more likely involve _gutting_.  Or possibly the removal of body parts I think you would miss.”

“Or both,” Findekano suggested cheerfully. “From what I hear of her, I think _both_ is something she would go for.”

Curufinwë gave the room at large a filthy look and stomped out.

“So that was your youngest granddaughter?” Findekano asked conversationally as though nothing had happened, well used to his younger cousin’s drama after so many yeni.

“Yes,” Makalaurë agreed, “although she seems to be trying to lose the title of _least troublesome_.”

“I like her,” Tyelko announced.

The rest of the room went quiet.

“Why is everyone looking at me funny?”


End file.
